


Static Electricity

by orphan_account



Category: Tsuritama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deep breaths as he closed his eyes, Yuki willed himself to calm down and took a firm hold, interlacing their fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Static Electricity

It started with a brush of the back of their hands. Sudden, fleeting, unexpected – it sent a jolt through his body. Yuki quickly retracted his hand, holding it against his chest as blushed. It was an accident. He didn’t mean to, didn’t want to. He wasn’t even thinking about it. There’s no way he could’ve. What if Natsuki snapped at him? He braced himself when he saw Natsuki’s questioning look from the corner of his eyes.

“Yuki,” said Natsuki.

He turned aside to find Natsuki’s hand held out towards him. He blinked once, twice, and then –  _oh._ Yuki’s face turned even redder, reaching the tip of his ears.

“I don’t mind.” Natsuki was blushing too.

The empty hallway seemed mighty interesting, then. Was that a stain on the floor? The sky had a really nice colour to it and  _damn_  Yuki made the mistake of looking back to Natsuki’s hand when he wanted to look  _away_  because, really, it’s too embarrassing to think about. Were they really going to do this? At  _school_?

The speakers buzzed with static as it started to play Going Home, echoing throughout the school – a sign for the students to hurry and leave school grounds. Natsuki looked away for a moment, shifting his gaze to the window. Students could be seen scurrying out of the gate, their figures casting long shadows against the ground as the sun sets.

“So?” Natsuki turned to Yuki, flicking his wrist as if prompting Yuki to take it. “We should really get going.”

Yuki moved his arm away from his chest. Shaky and hesitant, he put his hand atop of Natsuki’s, feeling the warmth of his hand seep into his own. And there it was again, the tingly feeling that tickles his skin. Deep breaths as he closed his eyes, Yuki willed himself to calm down and took a firm hold, interlacing their fingers.

“Let’s go home, then.” When Yuki opened his eyes, he saw Natsuki facing forward, cheeks dusted a deep red.

“Yeah,” said Yuki, bumping his shoulders with Natsuki’s.


End file.
